


The Beast's Secret

by madefornight



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madefornight/pseuds/madefornight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you sure you want to know?” I stood up; crossing the short distance between us I raised my blade to his throat. “Because, if I tell you, one of us will have to die. The game will be over and our connection, severed. Are you prepared for the end?”</p>
<p>Just a little fic I wrote the other day at 3a.m. leave a comment telling me what you think :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast's Secret

“To be clear, I knew we were doomed from the start of all this. It’s the unavoidable end of us. No matter what choices were made or how far we strayed from the path, this moment would always happen in one form or another. Call it fate, call it a God’s plan, call it what you will, this was written in the stars at the dawn of time itself.” His head tipped to the side, those wild eyes ripping through me with such anger. He hated me.

I could live with that.

“It’s strange,” I spoke in a low tone as my gaze rose to the heavens above, “I always thought it should rain when people were about to die. Not just for dramatic effect but to wash away the mess. Death is such a filthy affair.” He shifted his weight, the gun in his hands shaking.

I turned slowly, the tip of my katana scrapping on the cement, causing him to jump. “Did you know when you walked into the bar, that it was the beginning of the end? I’ve always been fascinated how most people are blindsided by death but a handful of the population can almost sense its approach. Are you one of those people, Detective?”

“This isn’t my end,” he barked and I turned my head to catch his gaze.

“I never said it was.”

“You implied it.”

I scoffed, “I asked a simple question. How you chose to perceive it is beyond my control.”

“Don’t twist your words with me,” he growled now as I began to walk in a slow circle around him.

“I will do as I please,” I smirked and he glared daggers. “But, then again, I suppose I’ve done that from the start.”

“Nine people in two years-”

“I killed them.”

“Why?!”

I paused, my gaze falling to the curved sword in my hand, “Do you really want to know?” He was quiet. He was unsure. “You were assigned to my case in the very beginning. My first kill, what was her name?”

“Maria.”

I smiled at him. “Ah yes,” I gave a short laugh, “Such a pretty thing.”

“Until you butchered her.”

“I did? Oh, how naughty.”

“Shut up!” he shouted now, “I’m bringing you in-“

“And how will you do that?” I asked with a sharp glance, “I’ve no reason to go with you.”

“I have a gu-” I kicked it from his hands.

“You were saying.”

He kept quiet.

I turned to face him fully, “I do believe we’ve gotten off topic. You wanted to know why I’ve killed people and as the villain of this tale I am supposed to supply you with a monologue about how I was abused as a child and tortured small animals because it brought me pleasure. However, I was blessed with a lovely childhood and had two cats named Mario and Luigi because my parents were gargantuous nerds.”

“Then why?” he asked again as I resumed my pacing, “Why did you kill those people? They did nothing to you!”

“I know,” I said simply. “I’d only just met Maria that day. Sweet girl, offered to buy me a drink. I guess she thought I played for her team.”

“You lured her out of a gay bar.”

“Oh really? Well that explains a few things.”

“You’re a monster, a beast with a human face.”

“Well of course,” I laughed.

“They all thought I was crazy,” he continued, “They said you didn’t exist.”

“Do you feel better knowing you were right?”

“I’d feel better if you were behind bars.” He caught my gaze, “but it doesn’t really matter does it? You’re going to kill me. So what are you waiting for? Do you need and invitation, Beast?”

I was a little offended, “Don’t rush me, love, this is a special occasion. As I said, you were there from the beginning and I knew, from the moment I saw you on the T.V., you would be the Sherlock to my Moriarty. We have a special relationship, you and I; a connection beyond the understanding of mere mortals.”

“Yet, you’re going to kill me,” he muttered in a bitter tone and I laughed.

“You’re still assuming that you will die,” I rested the cold metal of the katana across my shoulders. Wrapping my fingers around the tip I turned towards him. He was facing away from me, so still that if I didn’t know any better I might have been tempted to think him a statue. A strange, leather coat wearing, statue.

“You’re the one who said we were doomed from the start,” he didn’t look at me. “Or are you still twisting your words?”

“Oh no, we are definitely doomed, it is the unfortunate nature of our connection. We can only play cat and mouse for so long before blood must be spilled,” I tipped my head to the side, a smile creeping across my face, “And I never twist my words. Who was after Maria?”

He swallowed hard, “His name was Aaron.”

“He was the one who insured our fate,” I began walking again, “I killed the one person that would bind you to me until death do we part. I killed your brother.”

“You threw him in a vat of molten steel.”

“That’s what happens when you play in a dangerous factory.”

“You brought him there by the blade of your sword and pushed him in.”

“You act like this is my fault.”

“I’m going to kill you.”

I chuckled, taking a seat on a nearby crate, “But you were just saying I was going to kill you.”

“I changed my mind.”

I smiled, folding my legs beneath me, “I love a man who takes charge.”

“After Aaron there was Riley,” he ignored me. “A little girl.”

“Ah yes.”

“I was never quite sure you actually did it,” he admitted, “Her death was almost peaceful compared to the others. You didn’t massacre her body.”

“There was nothing peaceful about it,” I rolled my eyes. “She scratched me.”

“You tied her down and set weights on her chest until she couldn’t breathe,” He turned his head to look at me, “How did she scratch you in all that?”

“The girl was talented, I guess. Who was after that?” I smirked, “I’ve killed so many people I forget the order sometimes.”

“Isis.”

“I killed a god? Awesome.”

“Her given name was James,” he ground his teeth together, “that’s the name on her headstone anyway. I guess her parents never accepted her identity.”

“Ah parents,” I sighed, “How they perpetually disappoint their children.”

“So this is about your parents.”

“If only it was so simple.”

He pressed on, “Oscar was thrown from a cliff.”

“Do you know how hard it is to find an adequate cliff in this part of the country? Like, really hard.”

“Lane was chopped up and used as fertilizer.”

“Gotta grow them tomatoes, yo.”

“Unna was pushed down and couldn’t get up to get help.”

“Wuss.”

“She was ninety!”

“No excuses.”

“You’re going to hell”

“In many religions, yes.”

“Ida was burned alive.”

“And let me tell you, she was a screamer.”

“Grace was poisoned.”

“Do you know the lengths to which I had to go to get that stuff,” I tipped my head to the side, “I had to break into her cleaning supplies. Ugh, I'm getting tired just thinking about all that work.”

“You still haven’t told me why.”

“Why what?”

“All those people,” he turned to face me now. “I just listed nine people you killed without a second thought. Why did you do it?”

I stayed quiet.

“You put all this effort into setting this up,” he gestured between us. “All those late night calls and fake tips that lead me to that bar tonight. You wanted this and I’ve got nothing left to loose. Hell, you’re probably going to kill me in a minuet anyway. So, Beast, tell a dead man your secrets. Why did you kill those people?”

“Are you sure you want to know?” I stood up; crossing the short distance between us I raised my blade to his throat. “Because, if I tell you, one of us will have to die. The game will be over and our connection, severed. Are you prepared for the end?”

He didn’t hesitate this time, “Tell me.”

The corners of my lips flickered into a smile. “Well you see… Ian…” I trailed off as I drown my gaze in his eyes, “I just really loved my cats.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maria. Aaron. Riley. Isis. Oscar. Lane. Uuna. Ida. Grace. Ian.  
> M. A. R. I. O. L. U. I. G. I.
> 
> Not Sorry  
> -Katy


End file.
